A Not So Fun Trip
by Awesome-Lilly
Summary: Suze takes a collage trip and excepts it to be normal. That is not what happens when you are a Mediator and find a really nice guy. And a really stubborn ghost. Hope you enjoy : .
1. Hello Goa!

A/N :- This is my very FIRST try at writing. If it is good tell me and if it is bad TELL me. The story is kinda boring in starting but it catches up at end. And hopefully in next chapters. And the lines are there for separating the scenes.

Disclaimer :- I don't own any anything, unless, you have not read about it before.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Please put your seatbelt on and turn off all your electronic gadgets like..." ...blah blah blah. I had it all remembered so I didn't need to here that, all I cared about was the outside scenery from the plane window. Though I wasn't really excited about this trip to Goa but Jesse pushed me to take it. And it's hard to disagree with him. But this trip was only one week long and though I would miss him and the trip I had planned on to Carmel this holiday week since Jesse and I both took colleges in New York, I was fully ready for this trip to Goa, or maybe a just a little bit ready.<p>

Jesse pushed me into it as it would help my grade go up. Well, he pushed thinking of it just another trip but when he found out it was Goa, he wasn't so happy because of its nightlife and that kind of stuff but then again he was happy knowing that there was monsoon here, everything and I mean EVERYTHING is closed. You can't enjoy the beaches because beach is rough, and also it's raining all the time. And speaking of raining it is raining here(not in the plane, of course)outside, blocking my clear view to seeing Greenery of Goa and also beaches and it does look beautiful from plane. I just hope it is same when we are on land.

And also I meet no ghost here to ruin this trip for me.

* * *

><p>Well, the rain stopped when we landed (that was fast) and we just got our Schedule and one or maybe two words for it:<p>

It sucks.

First, we rest in this city and get off the Jet Lag.

Then we go to this placed called Baga and there we live in a hotel for next 5 days and then we come to Panjim (the capital) for the meeting and main reason to come here.

I hope someone can explain me, what the hell are we going do at Baga?

Oh! I just asked a classmate of mine about it and it turns out to be one of the best beaches in Goa. I was excited to here that and got my hopes up and saw them crashing down when he said we cannot even swim there cause of water current. Maybe the school had planned this trip to torture us by bringing us to this wonderful place and then not letting us enjoy and making the season an excuse. Well, my college is pretty good and also awesome but sometimes it not that awesome like this time.

Oh! I almost forgot I had to call Jesse when I landed and then Mom. I was just dialing Jesse's number when I realized the time difference between here and there, guess I'll call him tonight (and also mom). When it was night I called Jesse and we practically talked for hours and we could go but I had someone else to call. So I said I would call him tomorrow same time.

* * *

><p>Day 2 or the first Real Day. We are at the Baga Beach. Hotel is nice could be better. Good thing, it is just 5 steps away from beach. Right now, I am at this shack kind of thing with my friends or colleagues. Everything was quite normal until, someone caught my eye. More specifically, a guy. Oh Suze! Just a day away from Jesse and this is what you do? But it was hard to compare someone with Jesse and he could be compared but Jesse would win always. And anyway I am in love with Jesse and that guy, well, he is stranger nothing else.<p>

I was just going turn my head. But my life hates me and I saw a Ghost standing right next to him. The ghost seemed angry and dangerous. That guy, he was in risk and I had to save him.

Well, here comes the Mediator.

* * *

><p>AN- GOOD OR BAD? I will write the second part, when I get 2 reviews asking for second chapter. Or I will just write it. :)

Thank You for Reading. :)


	2. Another one

A/N: Thank you to that ONE person for reviewing but I know somebody wants to read so I'll carry on. Before you read this chapter you should know that Goa is in India(Country), so when I say Indian you don't get confused. If you still have questions but anything regarding the story ask me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Okay! I have Mediator duty to do. I made an excuse to my friends colleagues (because we are not so close) and started slowly walking towards the counter. I realized while walking that the ghost was middle aged man, he was dressed stylishly and looked like he was rich. Paying more attention to him, he had golden-brown hair not Indian surely, hadn't properly shaved maybe he was in hurry before he died. He had fancy glasses and fancy suit, defiantly rich. Though there was no sign of how he died, not from where I was standing trying to plan what to do next?<p>

And again my eyes went on to 'the guy'. He was wearing the _. He reminded me of some actor. I tried to pressure my mind but couldn't remember who he looked like but he certainly did remind me of some young actor.

I stopped wasting my time by moving towards 'the guy'. Think, think Suze. What to say to him?

Okay! I am standing right in front of him and now he looks up and towards me from some book. Oh! He reads book, nice. Stop Suze.

"How can I help you?", 'the guy' said with smile and a good accent.

"I was wondering… if… umh… there were lobsters here?" Lobsters? Seriously? But good thing I was able to say something.

"The chick's good-looking", the Ghost said with a grin. That made me angry to an extreme level. Control, Suze.

'The guy' cleared his throat and said, "We don't have it here not during this season 'cause it is hard to find" Again he said with that smile of his. Which was good but nothing compared to Jesse.

"Do you have any idea where I could find it?", I asked.

"Go ahead, be a good boy and tell this beautiful girl here where to find lobsters.", said the Ghost, like he was talking to 'the guy'. That can't be. He,'the guy', had not payed any attention to the Ghost before. May the Ghost is just saying stuff.

"Shut Up", said 'the guy'. He was clearly not saying that to me and he was clearly saying that to the Ghost. But how can that be? But it can also be real considering that I had found quite handful Mediator in my life time and since I moved to Caramel.

The 'Shut Up" had caused some sort of weird expression on my face and when 'the guy' saw it, he said," I am sorry, I was talking to my friend back there", pointing towards the kitchen, and clearly there was no friend," Anyway, as I was saying there are some places where you could find a lobster and …"

I interrupted him," You can HEAR the ghost?"

And this time he was the one with the weird look," What?", he said with that smile like he had heard something else.

"The ghost, I mean, that is standing right next to you and saying some not-so-good stuff about me.", I said giving the Ghost a dirty look but he looked like he couldn't care less about me and said," Hey! Looks like she can see me too just like you, maybe you two should get together." he said with a weird smile.

'The together' part caused me and 'the guy' to blush and when the Ghost saw it, he said,"I mean to help me out, not whatever you were thinking. You don't even know each other's name."

"Oh! Yeah! My name is Samuel but call me Sam, I prefer that", he said with that smile and held out his hand so I can shake it. He had recovered way faster than I had about finding another Mediator, it was like it was a normal thing for him to find Mediators.

"I am Suze", I said with my best smile.

"Short for something...?", Sam said.

"Susannah Simon"

"And I am Mr. Sage", said the Ghost or Mr. Sage,"that is what you are going to call me and not some nicknames, like you both do."

"So... umh... I thought that you weren't Mediator and maybe he would, you know, hurt you", this caused the Ghost to laugh and Sam gave a smile," Surely he won't and if he does you can defend yourself. But I still want to help like Mr. Sage wants.", I said.

"Oh!No! Leave it to me. I'll do it myself, you just enjoy your vacation", Sam said. He was really sweet guy. Mr. Sage looked pissed at this.

I was going to protest but my phone ringed. So, I excused myself to check it and it turned out to be Jesse. I was excited that he called me but I wished he could have called some other time. I don't know what's wrong with me.

"What's wrong with you, Susannah?", Jesse said in his pissed off tune.

Oh! This was not going good.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! :)<p> 


End file.
